E Se
by Pumpk1n P1e G1rl
Summary: “Já posso até ver a primeira pagina do profeta diário amanha: Harry Potter estraga seu casamento dizendo Hermione Granger, ao invés do nome de sua noiva.”


_**E Se...**  
_

_- E se eu me sentisse triste? – perguntei a ela, estávamos fazendo perguntas do tipo "e se..." a horas!_

_- Fácil essa... Eu te abraçaria, e faria de tudo para te ver sorrindo de novo._

_- Tenho certeza que faria... Agora... Tenta uma difícil. – eu pedi. Hermione pareceu pensar por um bom tempo, depois se virou para mim com um sorrisinho no canto da boca._

_- E se eu dissesse que te amo? – ela perguntou._

_Mas aquela pergunta me pegou de jeito. Eu pensei por alguns segundos, depois me virei seriamente para ela, e disse exatamente o que eu faria._

_- Eu te beijaria... Depois diria pra você o quanto eu te amo. – ficamos em silencio, era minha vez de perguntar, mas minha cabeça não funcionava muito bem._

_- Harry... – ela chamou quebrando o silencio que deve ter durado minutos._

_- Humm...?_

_- Eu te amo. – ela disse._

_Juro nunca ter me sentido tão feliz em toda minha vida, e sem pensar uma segunda vez, me aproximei de Hermione e..._

"Ok, Harry Potter, tente se concentrar... É o seu casamento!" Eu fico repetindo mentalmente. Mas não da! Hermione está tão...

"Concentre-se!" Isso já está ficando meio estranho, eu estou brigando comigo mesmo! Mas como eu posso me concentrar, quando na minha cabeça só tem uma pessoa, e não, essa pessoa não é minha noiva, alias, Gina está vindo agora com o Sr Weasley, mas eu não estou olhando para Gina, estou mais ocupado me perdendo nos olhos de Hermione, e pensando em tudo que passamos. Ela tem o mesmo olhar triste que o meu, e também não desvia os olhos de mim, é como se estivéssemos nos dando um adeus silencioso... Mais um.

_Estávamos no apartamento dela, vínhamos nos encontrando a algum tempo, pra ser exato, já tinha três anos, mas quando nos beijamos daquela vez, era diferente, era uma despedida, eu sabia, que aquela podia ser a ultima vez que Hermione seria minha. Senti que uma lagrima escorria pelo rosto dela e molhava o meu, ela cortou o beijo,_

_- Harry, isso tem que acabar... Você vai se casar amanha! – Hermione dizia de cabeça baixa sem poder segurar mais suas lagrimas._

_- Ficamos juntos todo esse tempo, que diferença vai fazer?_

_- Que você vai estar casado... Com Gina!_

_- Eu sei, Mione... Mas eu não quero viver sem você... Eu não sei viver sem você..._

_- Você a pediu em casamento, uma hora teria que acontecer._

_- Mione, você sabe que no dia nos beijamos, eu fiquei confuso, eu realmente achei que me envolver mais com Gina ajudaria a esquecer aquilo, mas não deu certo, eu evitei, você sabe que evitei, por três anos eu venho evitando esse casamento! – eu fali rapidamente, embolando tudo, estava começando a entrar em pânico, a idéia de ficar sem ela machucava._

_- Mas agora você vai se casar... Por mais que tenha 'evitado', não da mais..._

_- Então vamos embora. – concluí._

_- O que?_

_- Vamos embora daqui... Deixar tudo isso pra trás... Vamos recomeçar, Mione, só eu e você._

_- Não temos como fugir. – ela saiu dos meus braços, - É tarde demais... - e mais uma vez eu admitia: Hermione estava certa._

Assim como no dia que tudo começou, foi o melhor dia da minha vida, ontem, foi provavelmente o pior!

Eu continuo olhando pra ela, enquanto... Esse cara... vai dizendo... alguma coisa... sobre... Sei lá o que! Desisto. Hermione está com um olhar triste, e os olhos dela estão um pouco molhados, mas eu sei que ela não vai se deixar chorar...

"CASAMENTO!" Sim, é mesmo! O casamento... Vejamos... Agora Gina me olha, talvez seja a hora de eu responder alguma coisa. – Desculpe... – falo olhando para o chão reunindo coragem para olhar para o... 'cara', e finalmente, encerrando o contato visual com Hermione, - Pode repetir?

Ele fez que sim e disse mais uma vez. – Repita, por favor, Eu Harry Potter, aceito Ginevra Molly Weasley...

Olho mais uma vez para Hermione, da pra ver nos olhos dela a dor que ela sente... Será que ela pode ver isso nos meus tamém? É claro que pode, Hermione me conhece melhor do que ninguem...

"REPETE!" Ah é mesmo, eu tenho que repetir...

"_É tarde demais_" a voz dela passou na minha cabeça. Então, ainda olhando para ela, me esforcei o máximo para repetir. – Eu, Harry Potter, aceito Hermione Jane Grang—

Ótimo! Agora vejamos... Já ia dizendo o nome errado... Todos estão sussurrando alguma coisa. Me viro para Gina, ela está com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

Olho mais uma vez para Hermione, ela cobria a boca com as mãos, enquanto parecia extremamente chocada... De repente Gina sai correndo, agora tem flashes de câmeras por todos os lados... Bem que eu disse a Gina pra não deixar a imprensa entrar... Já posso até ver a primeira pagina do profeta diário amanha: "Harry Potter estraga seu casamento dizendo Hermione Granger, ao invés do nome de sua noiva".

Eu sei... Deveria estar correndo atrás de Gina, mas ainda estou sem ação. Olho pra Hermione esperando que ela me diga o que fazer. Então ela diz um "vai" enquanto levanta as duas sobrancelhas rapidamente, eu afirmo com a cabeça e começo a seguir Gina.

-----

- Gina, abre a porta! - estou aqui há alguns minutos, Gina se recusa a falar comigo... Não tem jeito, eu vou ter que contar tudo a ela mesmo – Eu vou te contar toda a verdade... – eu disse e respirei fundo, e ela finalmente abriu a porta e deixou que eu entrasse.

- A verdade? – Gina não parecia estar chorando, ela estava bem seria, na verdade. Como se... Ela desconfiasse! Não, não é impossível...

- Toda a verdade... Como quiser. – respondo, ela me deu espaço pra entrar depois fechou a porta atrás dela.

Eu me sentei na cama dela, e fiquei algum tempo parado pensando em como começar. Ela ficou de braços cruzados na minha frente esperando.

- Desde quando? – ela parecia estar num misto de ódio, raiva, nervosismo, mas estava controlando tudo muito bem.

- Você desconfiava? – eu perguntei um pouco surpreso.

- Todo bruxo nesse país já desconfiou de vocês dois desde que tinham 14 anos. Agora responda.

- Um dia antes de eu te pedir em casamento. Nós tínhamos nos beijado, e eu achei que me envolvendo mais com você tiraria ela da minha cabeça, mas não funcionou, por isso venho que eu tenho inventado tantas desculpas pra adiar o casamento durante esses três anos.

- Então vocês vem se encontrando escondidos a três anos? – faço que sim – Rony estava certo.

- O que tem, Rony? – pergunto mais uma vez confuso.

- Ele estava certo quando desistiu de Hermione, ele sabia que você e ela ainda dariam em alguma coisa... Agora se me dá licença, Harry. Eu gostaria de me trocar, esse vestido realmente incomoda.

- Claro... – eu disse e sai.

-----

Agora que paro para pensar, foi uma conversa muito boa, qualquer mulher na situação de Gina me atacaria com vinte feitiços ao mesmo tempo, ou entao se esqueceria da varinha e bateria com aqueles sapatos de salto na minha cabeça... Aparatei na casa dos Black, ainda acho estranho chamar de 'minha casa', onde eu sabia que a madrinha mais bela de todas me aguardava.

Ela corre até mim um pouco preocupada, a olho e e acabo sorrindo, - Acabou.

Ela sorriu também, - Você está bem?

- Sim

- E a Gina?

- Até que ela aceitou tudo muito bem...

- Você contou tudo a ela?

- Uhum... – nos sentamos no sofá da sala, - E se eu dissesse que agora somos só eu e você, sem preocupação ou peso na consciência?

- Eu inventaria alguma coisa pra a gente comemorar. – Hermione disse sorrindo pra mim, provavelmente por estar se lembrando da ultima vez que fizemos isso.

- Sua vez. - eu falei.

- Ta... E se eu dissesse que isso tudo é um sonho? – ela perguntou se aconchegando nos meus braços

- Eu nunca mais ia querer acordar. – eu respondo a apertando ainda mais. – E se eu dissesse que te amo?

- Eu te beijaria... Depois diria pra você o quanto eu te amo. – ela disse exatamente as palavras que eu disse naquele dia, ficamos em silencio, era perfeitamente igual àquele dia.

- Hermione...

- Humm...? – ela fez disfarçando que não sabia o que aconteceria.

- Eu te amo.

Juro que nunca me senti tão feliz na minha vida, ok nem tanto, mas esse momento se compara com o nosso primeiro beijo. E pra que é que eu vou pensar? Nao tem necessidade nenhuma em pensar uma ou duas ou mil vezes... Me aproximo de Hermione e...

* * *

**N/A:** Lixo, lixo, lixo, lixo, lixo, lixo, lixo! ¬¬'

Serio... Essa fic tah pronta a mais de um mes... Mas eu num tinha gostado dela, enton num keria postar...

Anyway u.u... É esse lixo aih... Até mais...

Bjon, Pumpkin Pie Girl.


End file.
